


Let's Look At The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, i GOTTA FEED MYSELF ALRIGHT, like im starving for hagukanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hagumi and Kanon go stargazing on Kanon's roof, and Hagumi suffers from gay panic





	Let's Look At The Stars

Hagumi never really appreciated the sky, she was always focused on the people around her, trying her best to make them smile, so she never noticed how the stars sparkled so brightly, Kokoro once took all of Hello Happy World stargazing, but that night, they just seemed to be brighter.

“They’re pretty, aren’t they, Hagumi-chan?” her voice sounded serene, Hagumi turned her head to the girl by her side, Kanon, as she did, her heart skipped a beat, she always enjoyed Kanon’s company, her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes, she often enjoyed finding her next to her shop, asking for Hagumi’s help since she was lost again, whenever she started working she expected to see the blue-haired girl, it made her feel warm, a foreign feeling she didn’t understand, was that what being in love felt like?

Hagumi gave her a simple nod, but kept staring at the girl, there was something about this night, she was feeling warmer, her heart was beating faster, she couldn’t stop looking at Kanon, she looked so pretty, she wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew it would end, the sun would come up later, they would have to get out of the roof, her chance would forever escape her grasp.

“Is something wrong?” She was snapped out of her thoughts, Kanon was now facing her, she looked worried, Hagumi blushed.

“Nothing, Kano-chan!” Kanon still looked worried, Hagumi’s face became redder, she turned to the sky again, it felt nice, but she could still feel the older girl’s eyes on her, just like the breathing in her neck, Hagumi’s heart was beating fast, she felt as if it could burst out, she just wanted to tell her how Kanon made her feel, the thought of them hugging each other, whispering sweet nothings made her feel so fuzzy, she longed for that, but knew it wouldn’t happen, she now understood what her brother was talking about when he said that being in love was painful.

She could just tell the other girl right there, maybe those feelings would stop distracting her, even if Kanon said no, those feelings would go away, right? She wouldn’t spend the night thinking about the warmth of an embrace, right? as long as her thoughts were out there she was fine, right? That made her sadder somehow, she wanted, no, needed to know if someone liked her, if someone saw her as more than a friend, someone had those thoughts for her.

“Hagumi-chan, I- never mind” The sound of her voice caught her off guard, she whipped her head towards Kanon, to find their faces almost touching, did Kanon move closer? Hagumi could swear she was further away, she wasn’t complaining, she could feel the older girl’s arm brush against hers, she was warm, she could only imagine them around her body.

She remembered something her brother once said “If you don’t say it, you’ll never get it” he said that years ago, when Hagumi wanted her brother to teach her how to play the guitar, she wanted that for years, and then she finally told him that, and how long she wanted it, but this night, those words could still apply, if she never said anything, Kanon would never know, the opportunity would end, she just had to say it, before they went inside the house, before the sun came up.

“Um, Kano-chan?” they were still facing each other, her eyes were still locked with Kanon’s, it was getting hard to breath, her heart was beating faster, all she had to do is say 3 words, why was this so hard? 

“Hagumi likes you!” and before she knew it, it burst out, like her heart, she didn’t know how, she just said them, Kanon’s expression changed into shock, Hagumi could expect the rejection , she shouldn’t have said that, she shouldn’t have been here.

“Fue.. I, um…” Kanon averted her gaze, Hagumi knew it, she was now sad, she shouldn’t have said anything, all her fantasies would never happen, all because she decided to follow her brother’s old advice, but to her surprise, she felt something grab her hand, she looked at it, Kanon’s hand, the other girl was now looking at her with a soft expression.

“I’m bad with words, sorry…” Hagumi was too shocked to respond, she just held the blue-haired girl’s hand tighter, and looked at the sky, the stars were even brighter than earlier that night, she smiled, she knew why they were brighter now

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics in a day, im :sunglasses:  
also, thanks ms. @GhostlyisBored for beta reading!


End file.
